otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Choices, Part II
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Council Chambers This is the Consortium Council Offical Chambers, where all of the Consortium's important decisions are made. The room is centered around a large, black, ovular conference table. This table has six seats on each side and one at the head. At each place on the table is a small computer console and a microphone, for the use of council members. In the center of the table is a pyramid-shaped device; a holograpic projector. Security officers patrol this room constantly when it is not in use, making sure no one gets in except for the members and their aides. Dahan drifts into the large room, without child. It quietly takes its place at the table, and rests its tentacles on the floor gently. Westlake is standing in the officer's section. Dahan connects its collar to the table. Soon after, the familar "Vocalizer On-line" from the president's computerized voice is heard. Dahan places the ends of two of its tentacles on the edge of the table. "Members of the council, we have much to discuss today. These are grave times, I'm afraid, and it's going to take a lot of effort to maintain our security." Stargazer nods slowly. Snowmist arrives from Lounge Area . Snowmist has arrived. "Volstov, Fagin, & the Legion are trying to blackmail us. They want Ms. Anderson pardoned of all murder charges, eight mill..." Dahan's voice cuts off as he sees the Demarian. It points a tentacle at her, "You! Are you cleared to be here?" "She is my aide," Sharpeye says. Snowmist nods briefly to Dahan, her bearing straight and dignified. From the balcony above: MacDonald arrives from Visitors Level . From the balcony above: MacDonald has arrived. Dahan lowers its tentacle. "Very well. But I want as few ears here as possible. The fewer means the lesser chance of Fagin's agents hearing what we have to say." Saber glances over at Snowmist.. Westlake continues watching all quiet like, standing like he has a 10 foot board up his buttocks Brightclaw arrives from Lounge Area . Avocet arches his eyebrows as he sees Brightclaw enter. "Another...aide?" Sharpeye says, "And that is Brightclaw, my military intelligence advisor and second in command." Snowmist casually looks over the occupants before unobtrusively moving to a spot behind Sharpeye. From the balcony above: MacDonald heads into Visitors Level . From the balcony above: MacDonald has left. MacDonald arrives from Lounge Area . Brightclaw snaps off a claw to Sharpeye as he jogs in. 'Commander. Mist.' Avocet nods. "If you say so, Imperator." Volnarra fingers her pendant, gazing around her, a swirl of green and red. Dahan looks around, "Very well. Does everyone understand this is a security meeting. What we have to say here is classified, and not to be shared with the public." Saber glances back at the new arrivals. He leans back in his chair and hmms softly to himself.. Snowmist tilts an ear toward Brightclaw briefly in greeting. Stargazer nods. Brightclaw flicks his tail left-wards in response, scanning the room as he heads towards the other Demarians. Westlake nods Sharpeye inclines his head in acknowledgment. MacDonald gives a sharp nod, "Aye.." Dahan nods a little, but it's attitude is very serious. "As i was saying, the Volstov has demanded the pardon of Ms. Anderson, who is being tried for murder, 8 million credits, and our Nall refugee. We also have to contend with the threats Kretonian and Nall forces pose." Avocet glances toward Dahan. "And if we refuse?" Sondrix arrives from Lounge Area . Dahan continues, "In a recent communication from the former General, he gave us this ultimatum for his demands, otherwise the 300 Ungstiri citizens recently held captive will mutate into mindless zombie-warriors. And there is reason to believe that this is true." The computer terminal of Saber chimes softly as the Lunite representive signals to be heard. Sharpeye clears his throat. "Fagin sent a personal message last night." Avocet turns his attention toward Sharpeye, curious, then hears the ping of Saber's terminal. Dahan adds, "There is also the possibility that he will spread this plague on us all, and it's victims will turn into the legions of our enemys." Brightclaw tilts his head towards Sharpeye, whiskers twitching. Sondrix marches in after security checks her through. She pauses, watching to see what goes on next. Noticeably she is in her heavy armor, her helmet under her arm. A Council aide enters the chambers and walks over to Sharpeye, leaning over to whisper in his ear. Dahan points a tentacle to the lunite. "Speak you minds here. That is why we are here. That, and to plan how to deal with all this." Westlake just sits watching Saber glances around the table, "Frankly, I believe our course of action is clear. The 300 victims must be rounded up and placed under guard. Then if they do in fact turn into Legion members, well..Then the course of action is easily seen. As for Fagin himself..Odysseus must be taken..We have to take care of this now before we find the Kretonians knocking on our door.." Sharpeye nods to the aide and turns to Brightclaw, speaking quietly. "Go see what Freespirit wants." Avocet clears his throat. "Let me see if I got this straight..." Brightclaw raises a brow. 'Where is he...' Avocet says, "We give in to Volstov's demands and those hostages are cured?" Sharpeye whispers to Brightclaw. Brightclaw nods and follows the aide out. Westlake raises his hand at the mentioning of taking Odysseus and waits to be called on Brightclaw heads into Lounge Area . Brightclaw has left. Dahan nods towards Saber. "I have allready made an executive order to apprehend these Ungstiri, and asked the Ungstiri government to turn over those that are still in thier territory." Snowmist watches Brightclaw leave with an amused air, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Sondrix finds herself a seat, her light violet eyes glimmering. She watches in silence, letting the rest speak their minds first. Sharpeye turns his attentions back to those assembled at the table. "Somehow I seriously doubt he's gonna give the cure if we meet the demands." Dahan rotates towards Avocet. "That is one option, General." Avocet shakes his head. "I don't buy it. I don't believe there's a cure." Sharpeye says, "Couldn't we put those affected into suspended animation?" Stargazer grimaces. "We cannot prove whether a cure exists or not. We DO know that the Legion exists, and that Fagin is capable of using them to his ends." Saber glances towards Avocet, "We can't do that..It would be suicide..We are dealing with terrorists and pirates." He turns to Dahan, "Good..." Westlake keeps his hand in their air. Volnarra closes her eyes, fading to grey. "The only other option would be to...terminate the citizens before they become a threat to the rest. But that is not a good option." Dahan contracts it's head slightly, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. There is the risk that if this is a biological agent, that it could spread to thier own forces. A cure is likely to exist. But I doubt that they will deal honestly, and that negotiation is libal to be fruitless." Avocet nods, pondering what the Light Singer has said. "I intend to place Owein Panderyn in an underground bunker, in a deep freeze unit. That'll just leave 299 unknown quantities." Brightclaw arrives from Lounge Area . Brightclaw has arrived. Saber nods slightly, "So then..the only action we can take is military.." He turns to face Avocet, "Is that possible?" Sondrix settles her helmet on her lap quietly. Like a soldier, she sits, straight-backed and stone-faced as the assembly talks amongst themselves. Snowmist's tail flicks at Avocet's statement and she folds her arms across her chest. Freespirit arrives from Lounge Area . Freespirit has arrived. Avocet chuckles at Saber. "It's damned possible. He's strapped down in Citadel's med bay." Freespirit follows in behind Brightclaw, ignoring the suspicious glances of the security personell and hanging back out of sight. Brightclaw frowns in concern, padding lightly down the aisle towards Sharpeye and Snowmist. Volnarra fingers her pendant. "This...Legion. It has been dealt with before, yes?" Snowmist quirks an eyebrow as she notes Freespirit's entrance along with Brightclaw. The computer terminal of Dahan chimes softly as the President signals to be heard. Saber shakes his head slightly, "No, no..not that..Can we take Odysseus and deal with Fagin?" Avocet glances toward Dahan. Saber glances towards the head of the table as the soft ping of the chime is heard.. Westlake stands, apparently having information, when Volnarra asks if it has been delt with before Dahan says, "One matter at a time. We will return to the option of a military strike against Fagin's stronghold later, but I am curious as what personnal message Sharpeye has received. Brightclaw whispers to Sharpeye. Avocet nods to Dahan, then glances toward Sharpeye. Dahan extends a tentacle towards the Demarian, an invitation to speak. Sondrix turns her gaze to each member of the Council present, studying each face carefully. Then to Sharpeye as Dahan gives him the floor. Sharpeye nods. "Fagin had his people hack him into the holoviewer at the Lamplighter on Citadel last night. He stated that he is moving up the time schedule for turning the people over into Legion servants to one week, and that Owein Panderyn would be transformed in 72 hours. It is now closer to 48 hours." Marcus has arrived. Dahan nods slightly. "Thank you, good sir. Now, I'd like to hear from General Avocet about our military options, and background information about this Legion." Slipping in, nearly as quiet as a mouse, is Captain Marcus. He sticks towards the back of the chambers, looking for a free place to stand or sit, whichever should come first. Sharpeye whispers to Brightclaw. Marcus looks around the room slowly until his eyes focus in on another officer. Sondrix. With as much skill as he can, he weaves his way towards her and sits beside her, greeting with a smile and raising an eyebrow at her current dress. Avocet nods. "Our military options are pretty straightforward. I don't like any of them. One: We go in with guns blazing and take out that planetoid now that the bulk of the hostages are gone, and try to find a cure on our own. Fact is, if Fagin can turn on and turn off that little Legion bug, then the control is probably on that rock. Blow up the rock, then you eliminate the control. Two: A commando strike that avoids destroying the planetoid - but puts us in close contact with Legion and Elite Guard forces. Expect a lot of blood in that one." Avocet sighs. "As for the Legion themselves..." Sondrix returns Marcus's smile with a faint one of her own. She shifts, murmuring a quiet reply. Dahan droops as it hears these options, not liking any of them. Avocet says, "They are invulnerable to most everything except shock grenades - hit them with enough sonic concussion and they turn to so much goop. Probably a failsafe Volstov had built into them. The problem with shock grenades in close quarters like Odysseus should be pretty obvious." Snowmist's ears flatten at the list of choices available to them. Saber nods slightly, taking it all in, "That leaves the one option then..Unless anyone else has any other ideas?" Marcus smiles grimly to Sondrix and nods cryptically, slowly moving his eyes towards the conversation at hand, taking a more active listening stance, though his left arm does pat his side while nodding once more. Sondrix's brow furrows a bit at Avocet's words. She remains silent, content for now to just listen to what their options are and what will be suggested. Westlake rubs his ribs at Avocet's little shpeel Dahan asks, "We still have at least four options, even if none of them are preferable. We can pay up. We can ignore the situation. We can attack Fagin's stronghold in space, and we can infiltrate it directly. None of them are promising." Avocet nods. "Mr. President, paying up doesn't guarantee squat for us." Sharpeye says, "What if someone were to erect a dampening field around Odysseus? Prevent outgoing transmissions so he can't give the signal to transform everyone." Dahan replys, "I didn't say it was a good option, General. Only that is was an option." Saber shakes his head, "I've heard it's located between two black holes..probably wouldn't be able to do it..?" he glances at Avocet to insure his statement is correct Avocet smiles faintly. "Just agreeing with you, sir. Mark it on your calendar." He glances toward Sharpeye. "You know how much power that would take? And, exactly...how would you position the transmitters without them getting dragged into the event horizons?" Dahan replies to the Demarian, "I doubt that would be effectual. Fagin still has contacts and resources outside his little fortress." Volnarra grayly asks, "Has anyone done any studies on the infected? Perhaps if some took blood samples..." Sharpeye nods with a shrug. "Well, it was just a thought." Dahan tells Volnarra, "The quarintined Ungstiri are being researched last I heard, but the outlook is still poor." Avocet shakes his head. "See, that's the thing - the Legion virus attacks at a cellular level. Their DNA - not just their blood - is infected." Sondrix shifts a little, her eyes glimmering at the mention of DNA. Saber frowns, "It's genetic?" he asks quietly.. Avocet nods, glancing toward Saber. "Yes." He turns to Dahan. "Dr. Eddings is involved, yes?" Dahan says, "Volstov spoke of Dr. Eddings assisting him, the scientist behind Bright Horizons." Avocet furrows his brow and nods. Sharpeye furrows his brows. "Fagin has a trick up his sleeve still, I'm sure of it. Let's just hope the people he released are the originals and not clone copies so that he still has the hostages." Saber scowls, "Great God.." he rubs his face with his hand, "All they are..are Specialists..but instead of being born that way..turned that way.." he mutters to no one in particular.. Avocet nods. "Mr. President, I don't see much choice besides a full-on strike. Cut our losses with the poor Ungstiri souls." Brightclaw shifts uncomfortably at that. Marcus sits up a bit straighter and looks towards Saber at the mention of specialists. Staring at the other for a moment, he merely turns his head fractionally to look back towards the rest of the council. Dahan replies gravely, "It's possible that the reliesed hostages were clones, but It's doubtful. They'd have no reason too." Westlake nods absently to himself Denick arrives from Lounge Area . Denick has arrived. Sondrix reaches to touch Marcus's arm very lightly. Denick steps in quitely. Avocet shakes his head. "How can we be certain this is not exactly what Lord Fagin wants us to attempt?" Dahan says, "A few months ago, Chancellor Acran proposed a plan to infiltrate Fagin's fortress. I don't support it, but it should be said." Snowmist whispers to Sharpeye. Volnarra fades to a deeper and deeper gray as the conversation continues. Dahan hunches over slightly, trying to think. "We could blockade Fagin's stronghold. The two black wells do hinder navigation." Sharpeye whispers to Snowmist. Avocet shakes his head. "They won't stop him from changing those people in a week." Saber glances at Dahan, "Wouldn't leave our forces grounded to one spot..What about the Sol System..What about the rest of the Consortium..As the General will probably tell you we are spread thin already.." Sharpeye says, "Is there any way to increase the interference caused by the black holes?" Marcus looks over towards Sondrix for a moment, then back to the council. Dahan nods slightly. "I know. But what are our options as far as those people? We could freeze them and hope for a cure, infiltrate the stronghold and capture it by force, or deal with Volstov and hope for the best." Avocet shrugs. "I'm not a scientist, Imperator." Marcus leans towards Sondrix and speaks from the corner of his mouth. Dahan adds, "And the last resort...kill them ourselves." Brightclaw leans towards Sharpeye, speaking low. Avocet turns toward Dahan. "Deep freeze the hostages. Eliminate the power he has over us without killing them." Brightclaw whispers to Sharpeye. Sharpeye nods. "I agree with the suspended animation option. Killing them is not acceptable." Dahan nods slightly, "A wise precaution, General. I suggest you arrange it quickly..." It pauses, and adds, "If the council does not object?" Freespirit makes his way silently to where the other Demarians are gathered at the table, leaning down to speak lowly to Sharpeye. Avocet smiles tightly. "Shall we vote?" Sondrix reaches over to lay her hand on one of Marcus's large ones briefly, a gesture of reassurance and some comfort perhaps. Her eyes are dark and somber. Marcus lips a few words, a short phrase, perhaps, then he is motionless, eyes focusing on the council again Dahan nods, "We shall." Saber shakes his head slightly, "This..is insane. We face complete annhilation..And that's just from the Legion..forget about the Kretonians.." he continues to glare at the table.. "Wait.." he glances up, "Perhaps..there is another way.." Freespirit whispers to Sharpeye. Avocet glances toward Saber. Volnarra glances at Saber. Dahan says, "A vote for means that the infected Ungstiri shall be put into suspended animation. Nay is a vote against." Sharpeye quirks a whisker. Dahan tilts its' head sidewise towards Saber. "Please speak your mind. We are in need of options." Sondrix lifts a brow, watching Saber now. Sharpeye whispers to Freespirit. Stargazer watches the Lunite representative curiously. Freespirit whispers to Sharpeye. Saber frowns slightly, eyes glancing at the wall opposite.. "Our freedom was won..when a genetic defect in the Specialist's DNA sequence appeared..causing them to seek independence from their tasks..It brough about the Genetic Engineering Limitation Treaty.." Sharpeye nods to Freespirit. From the balcony above: Jones arrives from Visitors Level . From the balcony above: Melissa arrives from Visitors Level . Avocet arches his eyebrows. "I thought free will and popular opinion did that for them, not some DNA magic." Snowmist's eyes slide toward Freespirit curiously, an ear unconsciously flicking toward him as she wonders what all the whispering's about. From the balcony above: Melissa enters silently followed by Jones, she moves and takes a seat in one of the front rows. Volnarra tilts her head forward, unfamiliar with much of Earth history. Marcus looks over now, directly at Saber, his attention fully caught, though perhaps not entirely a positive, neutral attention. Dahan asks Saber, "How do you think we can use this on a practical level?" Freespirit whispers to Sharpeye. Marcus nods slowly with Avocet's words, still staring at Saber. Sondrix keeps her hand on Marcus's shoulder now as she keeps her attention on Saber, brow furrowed. Sharpeye whispers to Freespirit. Saber shakes his head slightly, "I don't know..I.." he frowns, "I must research the facts more..I'm just repeating stuff I heard in history class.." He shakes his head. Dahan says, "I should warn you of something I just remembered from my conversation with Volstov. He mentioned that the hostages were only part of 'Phase II', and that 'Phase III' will soon be implemented. I would be logical to guess that this might involve infecting a large populous with a communicable form of this infection." Avocet nods. "We don't have time to wait." Freespirit whispers to Sharpeye. Denick frowns, he says, "I believe the Vanguard has the ability to deal with the threat of the legion, we dealt with about a dozen in DC." Dahan says, "Let us vote on freezing the Ungstiri, even though it's the only humane thing to do." Sondrix's eyes flicker towards Denick, narrowing just a trifle. Denick frowns, "Stage III?" Avocet nods to Dahan. "Agreed, sir." He activates his polling computer. Snowmist snorts softly, her opinion on how they 'dealt' with the dozen in DC obvious. Sharpeye nods to Freespirit. Dahan says, "You know how to vote, and what's at stake. Please do the right thing." Dahan votes "Aye." Sharpeye votes "Aye." Avocet votes "Aye." Saber votes "Aye." Sondrix shifts her visored helmet on her lap a little restlessly. Considering she normally has enough patience to sit like a statue, this is rather unusual. Volnarra says, "Freezing them is the kindest option." Volnarra votes "Aye." In direct contrast to Sondrix, Snowmist is remarkably well-behaved, her restlessly lashing tail the only sign of impatience and boredom. Stargazer votes "Aye." Dahan nods, "Very well. That should give us a little breathing room, unless suspended animation is something the Legion was designed to handle. We're all scared about what can happen, but we need to determine how we're going to handle this for now. Does anyone else have any new ideas to offer?" Avocet ponders. "Mr. President, one extra safeguard..." Dahan droops signifigantly as looks around the quiet council. "I was afraid of that." But as the general speaks, it perks up ever so lightly. "Yes, general?" Sharpeye nods. "Freespirit here believes the reason the Legion members turn into sludge when hit with sonic waves is due to weak molecular bonds, and that this fact may be turned into an effective weapon against them." Avocet nods. "Ungstir Two is a mining colony. Lots of deep shafts. We might want to store the frozen hostages down there - and seal them in for good From the balcony above: Melissa frowns a bit at this. Sondrix catches a breath as she stares sharply at Avocet. Her hand, still on Marcus's shoulder, tightens. Westlake seems like he wants to suggest something, accursed council..... Marcus looks over at Sondrix, reaching up for a moment to touch her fingers and quirk a questioning eyebrow. Dahan replies, "You'll have to obtain permission of the Ungstiri government to do that, of course. And Ungstir has a long history on the Fringe, and with Fagin. I doubt they would be safe there. From the balcony above: Melissa scoffs a bit. Avocet shakes his head. "We just need long enough to deal with Fagin. We don't tell him where we put them." Dahan replies, "You won't need to, I fear. But I'll leave that matter up to you. Let's table this for now, and hear a report about the Consortium's other enemies. General?" Tomlinson arrives from Lounge Area . Avocet shakes his head, sighing. "Well, Mr. President, where do you want to start? The Kretonians? The Nalls?" Dahan nods, "The Nalls first, then the Kretonians." From the balcony above: Melissa leans forward, elbows on her knees as she listens intently. "There are the Daribi, too," Sharpeye adds quietly. Avocet nods. "The Nalls are tearing themselves apart. We have a defector, a priest named Y's of Hatch Rir, who was smuggled out of the Parallax by our allies in a group known as the Circle." Snowmist's eyes narrow and she flicks an ear uncomfortably at the mention of daribi. From the balcony above: Jones watches and records quietly. Marcus frowns faintly at Sondrix, gives her fingers a reassuring squeeze and a faint grin. Avocet says, "Currently, the religious and military sects of the Parallax are engaged in a bloody civil war over how to deal with the worlds that achieved independence during the revolution. It is unclear who, if anyone, is winning." Volnarra fades to red at the mention of the Nalls. Avocet says, "As for the Kretonians..." Sondrix quirks her lips a little at Marcus, then turns back to the discussion. Avocet shakes his head. "They, I believe, may be our greatest concern. As you all probably know, they crippled the sentient starship Galactix - causing him to become stranded in Earth orbit. We salvaged his computer core, but Gettysburg had to finish him off. The Kretonians are getting closer. I'm already taking steps to prepare for defense and evacuation." From the balcony above: Melissa makes no movement, her face an emotionless mask as she listens. Sondrix's lips tighten at the mention of Galactix, the mercurial flecks in her eyes vanishing. Avocet smiles tightly. "Effective last night, I assumed command of the Versailles. I'll be remaining to coordinate defense of Sol Sector and to provide delaying actions for the evacuation of the Sanctuary colony ship. I'm currently compiling a list of volunteers to remain behind to defend the core." From the balcony above: Melissa narrows her eyes for a moment then nods ever so slightly and leans back in her chair. Dahan droops sadly. "Are chances of surviving on our homeworlds are that slim, General?" Avocet shrugs. "You've been to their home system, haven't you? You tell me." Westlake nods as Avocet speaks of volunteers and shines his helmet Dahan nods, "I've seen their ships in action. They are significantly technological superior in many respects, even if the didn't have FTL travel until they stole it from us." Denick turns his eyes away at the mention of volunteers.... Avocet nods. "Mr. President, I've been in touch with Oswald Cottington. He thinks he can have Sanctuary ready to go within two weeks. I'd recommend sending the evacuees aboard her sooner, rather than waiting for the invasion." Dahan nods, "Of course, general. I just wish these drasic measures would not be necessary." Volnarra's aura flickers to a sickly green. "There are only ten thousand spaces available on the ship?" Sharpeye nods. "I have talked with Cottington as well. My world will be providing defense systems for the ship." Avocet nods. "The evacuees should include members of this Council, sir, including you and your child." Avocet turns to Volnarra and nods. "Right." From the balcony above: Melissa smirks a bit and shakes her head. Dahan tilts its head forward and downward, in grave contemplation. Sondrix's lips thin to a tight, pale line. She seems to be holding her breath. Westlake remains as blank faced as usual, cocky little bastard... Dahan lifts it again. "A leader should be in safety, where he can best see the big picture. I will go." Marcus frowns slightly at the mention of seats as those more 'important' to society are allowed to live while those lower die. Volnarra drop her head, shaking it. "My fellow members...I cannot join you." Avocet furrows his brow at Volnarra. "Are you kidding?" From the balcony above: Melissa blinks slightly as if caught off guard by this comment. Stargazer shakes his head. "I will not abandon my people either." Dahan looks around again. "But I hope that I'll have a Consortium to return to, General. Members of council, I recommend we give the Vangaurd our fullest support in dealing with this threat. I know this may hurt, but I think now would be a good time to increase military spending." Marcus closes his eyes for a moment, a quiet, grim smile, appearing over his features. Avocet clears his throat. "Hold on just one second: You've got a chance to go - to perpetuate your species just in case the Kretonians wipe them out *here*. And you're turning down a ticket to ride?" Dahan thinks for a moment more. "On second thought, I will not join the Sanctuary. I would be improper to abandon the people who put me in this office like that. I shall stay." Avocet snaps his head toward Dahan. "What about your child?" Sondrix's eyes seek out the Vollistan Coda and remain on her for a long, long moment. Then to Dahan. Brightclaw thrums deep in his throat in approval. Volnarra looks at Avocet. "I have fought for my people during the Nall occupation. I have led them after freedom. And I cannot /leave/ them here to die." Her aura flits through many colors in a mad display, then settles on blue. "Another one of my people will go in my place." She quietly says, "One that can bear children." From the balcony above: Melissa leans forward once again watching, there's a certain amount of respect in her eyes now. Stargazer nods. "I shall also choose one among my people to go, one who carries the knowledge of our people." Dahan replies, "I shall try and keep her as safe as possible. However, it would be improper to give our own lifes precedence over those of our peoples." Marcus' eyes snap open as he looks to the council as if they've gone mad. Westlake just blinks, looking to Marcus, then back to the council Avocet stands. "Like hell you will, Mr. President. YOU, of anyone on this board, MUST suck it up and go." Denick looks upon the members of the council that have decided to stay, with pity, and respect in his eyes. From the balcony above: Melissa watches the drama as it unfolds. Dahan meets Avocet's eyes for a moment. "I am one of the people, as anyone else. But if the council, as a whole, says I must, I would not resist." Sharpeye says, "Mr. President, you cannot stay behind. The people that go will need a leader. They'll need someone to look up to. If not, they'll split up into factions." Avocet nods. "Let's vote on it." Dahan remains still, dumbfounded for a moment, before waving a tentacle weakly. "As you wish." The results of the last vote have been cleared. Avocet nods. "On the matter of whether President Dahan goes with Sanctuary, vote aye in favor. Vote nay if opposed." Sharpeye votes "Aye." Avocet votes "Aye." Stargazer votes "Aye." Volnarra votes "Aye." The Mars-Human delegate votes "Aye." The Lunite delegate votes "Aye." The Mars-Zangali delegate votes "Aye." The Phyrrian delegate votes "Aye." The G'ahnli delegate votes "Aye." From the balcony above: Melissa sees the trend and nods slighlty, though her position does not shift. The Castori delegate votes "Aye." The Mekke delegate votes "Aye." Dahan lets its tentacles drop and grow slack, as it watches this voting with a strong sense of surprise. Finally, the Centauran delegate rotates its bulbous body to regard the president silently, then activates its polling computer and votes: "Aye." Avocet nods. "Looks bloody unanimous to me." Avocet turns toward Dahan. "Sorry, Mr. President, you have to go." Avocet smiles faintly. Snowmist twitches a whisker, eyes sliding about the room, unsurprised. Brightclaw watches Dahan's visage carefully, gaze dropping as it turns reflective, tail twitching Dahan hesitates for a moment, before telepathically sending with strong emotion. 'I cannot stand above the council when they are united as such. I shall go, but only because you wish it so.' Westlake hmmms to himself From the balcony above: Melissa smiles slightly, eyes scanning the collected council members. Volnarra bows her head, trembling slightly. "Now to buy you time." Avocet nods, grunting, apparently not too accustomed to all this warm fuzzy business. Dahan looks around, "But General, I put all my hopes into your defense of our worlds against all threats. Even if we disagree in the manner in which you must do it." Avocet nods grimly. "Thank you, Mr. President." Sondrix drops her eyes to the chatter of the commlink. Draws a deep breath. Dahan says, "Let us return to the matter of the Legion for a moment. I would like to hear from anyone here about thoughts in how to deal with it, even if they do not hold a seat on the council." Avocet nods, leaning back in his chair and gazing out at the crowd. Denick turns to Sondrix, and whispers something like a question. From the balcony above: Jones heads into Visitors Level . Brightclaw coughs lightly. 'Does your intel suggest that Fagin has the controls on Odysseus?' Sondrix raises her head, tilting it towards Denick at his question. She returns with a quiet murmur of her own. Avocet shakes his head. "Our intel suggests that Fagin, Eddings, Volstov and their lab is on Odysseus, at the very least. Our intelligence indicates that Tomin Kora, his old stronghold, is falling out of his grip. So, Odysseus is the most likely site." Sharpeye nods. "As I mentioned earlier, one of my people believes the Legion may turn into goo from sonic waves because of weak molecular bonds. This weakness could possibly be exploited to develop a weapon." Marcus shakes his head slowly in response to something, eyes closing slowly. "Nothing..' He whispers so softly that few can hear him from a distance. Westlake raises his hand Denick raises his hand, wishing to speak. Avocet glances toward Sharpeye. "I doubt we could fashion a weapon before the Kretonians come and solve our problem for us." Brightclaw looks about to comment, but defers to the others, tail lashing silently. Dahan nods, "I'm afraid that impending doom does tend to render this a mostly moot point. But we must try, if we are to hope to survive." Avocet smiles faintly. "Mr. President, with the hostages in deep freeze..." Snowmist tilts her head. "Fagin and 'em must keep electronic records, files, of everything on the Legion. Rather than working on suppositions, why not turn loose a team of hackers and see what they can dig up?" Avocet turns toward Dahan. "Blowing up Odysseus sounds better and better." Dahan looks to Avocet. "That is a very drastic measure, General. But I think the young lady (Snowmist) here does have an interesting plan." Avocet chuckles. "You think Fagin kept records outside of Odysseus?" Snowmist shrugs. "It's worth a try. They must have some comm lines going out. Hackers'll be able to hop those." She adds with a flat tone, "Or would you rather just blow up Odysseus and *hope* that solves our prob?" Dahan ripples its head in a shruglike gesture. "It might be possible to hack into the Odysseus' mainframe. If it proves not possible by regular communications routes, there is the possibility of infiltrating in order to do so.' Sondrix lifts her eyes to Snowmist, the faintest touch of a half-smile touching the corners of her lips. Dahan adds, "Also, this Phase 3 scares me. For all we know, it could be a communicable form of what those Ungstiri have, and has allready been infected to the main population allready." Avocet snaps his head toward Dahan. "Infiltrate? What? Land on the planetoid and knock?" Dahan says, "Covertly of course. They must still need some supplies from the outside." Marcus stands slowly, looks down at Sondrix with a brief smile and turns to leave, slinking out silently just as he arrived. Marcus heads into Lounge Area . Avocet shakes his head. "You know, Mr. President, if the Consortium Security Corps wasn't so damned busy investigating the deaths of moronic hit men, they might have been gathering intel on JUST this sort of data." Westlake chuckles Volnarra murmurs, "If Fagin has infected anyone, the Ungstiri would be the first area? Then the Fringe?" Sondrix raises her hand quietly, awaiting her turn. From the balcony above: Melissa frowns at the mention of the Ungstiri being infected. Avocet mutters something about using CSC spooks as shields. Sondrix's lips *twitch*. From the balcony above: Melissa chuckles slighlty leaning back. Dahan lowers its head somewhat. "No matter. It grows late, and we must decide this much: Are we going to comply with Volstov's demands for money and people? I put it to a vote. A vote Aye means that we pay off the old pirate. Nay means we don't. Let the voting begin." Avocet changes his vote from "Aye" to "Nay." The results of the last vote have been cleared. Avocet votes "Nay." Stargazer votes "Nay." Volnarra votes "Nay." Sharpeye votes "Nay." The rest of the council joins in the vote, some abstaining and others voting for. None votes for compliance. Sondrix exhales, her eyes going to Snowmist for a moment. Dahan looks around the table once more. "Very well. Now a direct attack against Odyssues would mean the sacrifice of the 300 Ungstiri infected, as well as battle losses, and should only be a last resort. I recommend we give the matter some additional thought and time before voting on a direct assualt." Brightclaw nods in satisfaction. 'The main threat seems to be establishing where the trigger is and the extent of Phase 3.' BC absently skritches at his side. 'Your intel is too weak to risk lives right now. I'd have to agree with Snowmist, although it must be done quickly and quietly. If they get caught hacking, it makes the situation much worse. We can always follow up with a commando hit, backed by a full strike as insurance.' Dahan asks, "Are there any resolved issues we wish to deal with before we ajourn this meeting?" Snowmist nods, eyes flicking toward Sondrix. Westlake holds his hand up, wishing to speak Avocet shakes his head. "If the Demarians want to work up a plan in conjunction with my people, I have no problem with that." Sharpeye says, "We could give them the money to buy us time. Let them think we are giving in, then hit them with the infiltration team." Brightclaw nods at Sharpeye. Avocet arches his eyebrows. "That's a bold proposal." Brightclaw says, "Or at least make the indications that we are gathering the money." Dahan states, "But the money isn't everything. They will want the Nall and the pardon as well. Besides, once we give them the money, it's gone forever. That that's money better used spent to boost our defences." Westlake coughs and tries to hold his hand higher From the balcony above: Melissa simply shakes her head beginning to grow restless. Snowmist glances between Son and Sharpeye and then leans down, murmuring into Sharpeye's ear. Avocet nods to Westlake. Brightclaw points at the ceiling vaguely. 'Keep in mind that Fagin is probably watching this in any case. I wouldn't plan any suprises right now.' Westlake stands "General, I've had a personal run in with Scylla and Charybdis on a commodaties shipment to Centauri, and I would suggest against landing parties for one thing, and if we do assault, to keep our ships at a good distance. It's like being turned sideways unwillingly and then pulled at like taffy" Westlake says, "A warhead strike would be much more effective, as long as we could find a way to create a propulsion drive strong enough to keep them on course" Sondrix's eyes flicker. Her hand goes up now as she tilts her chin, straightens her back. Avocet shakes his head. "Nice idea, Westlake. No time to implement. We're caught between a Legion and the Kretonians." He nods to Sondrix. Dahan rises off the floor a good foot, an places a tentacle on it's computer unit. It's clear the Centauran is about the ajourn the meeting. Sondrix stands. "To destroy Odysseus is, to my mind exactly what Fagin wishes sir. At close quarters while we are a match for the Legion, who knows how many others have been infected that we don't know about. The alternative is stealth, and if our agents have *not* been gathering their information as they should, there are others who have. In fact...I believe Miss Snowmist knows of some very individuals who have information that perhaps even we don't with regards to this matter." Snowmist swivels an ear in Son's direction and nods. Dahan pauses, to hear Sondrix out. It nods softly, in mild agreement. Avocet nods. "Brief me on it later." He glances toward Dahan. "Ready to call it quits, sir?" Sondrix inclines her head. "Yes sir. I will." She seats herself again quietly, taking up her helmet again. Dahan nods towards Avocet. "I think this meeting has been as productive as it can be tonight. Meeting ajourned."